The Prom
by ElektraPunk
Summary: A prom is drawing nearer to Sonic and the others' school. Who is this new student? sonamy, knuouge, tailcream, shad?COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples I hope you like my story. I don't own Sonic and the Sega characters. First Chapter-**

Shadow the Hedgehog was walking down a dark street pondering on his life and looking back on it. "What a life" he whispered. He came to his house and stepped inside. He walked to his room cleared all the school stuff and played Linkin Park in his walkman. Shadow turned up the volume to max and collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep. Leaving the music running his dreams matched the music. (_It's easier to run replacing this pain with something numb) Shadow dreamt that he was running from something (It's so much easier to run then face all this pain here all alone) He collapsed._

Shadow woke to the sound of the alarm clock. Angrily he slammed it, silencing it and he went to collect his bag. The bus stopped outside and he rushed to it. When he stepped onto it he heard the usual whispering and shouting about him. "Hey shadow where's your parents?" a yellow echidna yelled. Shadow didn't reply he found a seat in the front beside a pink hedgehog. "Hey Amy where's your parents too?" the same echidna yelled to her. "Shut up if you know what's good for you" said a white bat. "Don't worry Rouge" said the pink hedgehog to the bat. Shadow asked the pink hedgehog if he could sit beside her. She smiled and said yes. Shadow settled himself beside her slightly nervous because she wasn't teasing him immediately. "Hello my name is Amy what's yours" asked the pink hedgehog. "Uh Shadow" he replied. "Nice to meet you Shadow this is my friend Rouge" Amy said gesturing to the white bat named Rouge. "Hello" they both said.

The bus ride went deadly silent between the three. When the bus stopped Amy said "Well I hope to see you again Shadow" "Likewise" he replied.

He came to his locker and opened it. "Hey Shad" said a blue hedgehog. "What do you want Sonic?" "Jeez im just being friendly, what's got you this morning?" "Nothing" "They said it again didn't they?" "Yeah they did" "Sorry man" "Lets just get to class".

After homeroom Shadow and Sonic headed to Drama. "Hope we're doing that play soon" said Sonic hopefully. "Meh" Shadow replied he wasn't into Drama. "I heard that pink hedgehog is in it too" Sonic continued. Shadow saw small amount of lust in his eyes. "What do you like her or something?" "NO" Sonic half-yelled. "Yeah right" Shadow rolled his eyes.

In Drama they all sat on the floor not really listening to what was said and occasionally throwing things at other people. The same echidna who yelled at Amy was throwing paper balls at her. No one really noticed since she was in the back. "Please stop it Max" Amy pleaded to the echidna. "Only if you let me touch your boobs" he replied. "No way" and she turned back around with occasional paper balls hitting her head.

"And so these are the roles for a typical play…" started the teacher until the door opened to reveal a black hedgehog wearing a black tank top with black and grey commando pants and black and hot pink sneakers. "Oh yes this is our new student everyone say hello to..." "Lektra" "Yes Lektra please come and sit down". Lektra did but she just so happened to sit next to a certain pink hedgehog. "Hello my name is Amy" "Hi there Amy" Lektra said looking at her closely. The hedgehog was pink, wearing a black Linkin Park T-shirt and dark jeans with a black leather belt around them. Amy introduced Rouge and the three girls talked about each other for the rest of the lesson.

"Hey are you going to the Prom?" Amy asked. Lektra shook her head and said "Like anyone would like to ask me out". "I would like that" mumbled Rouge noticing a couple of boys staring at her chest. "Well when is it?" asked Lektra. "In two days".

Back with Sonic and Shadow they met up with Knuckles who was at his woodwork class before. "Hey guys" Knuckles greeted them. "Hey" they both replied. "You guys got dates?" "Nah" "Oh well it is only two days away".

Just then Knuckles came up with an idea. "Hey you guys how about we make a bet?"

**Ok was it good? Please Review. Don't know when ill update but I might write a sequel to my other story the girls hit back ok? Bye for now**


	2. The bet

**Hey again, this is the second chap, R&R please. By the way thanks for the reviews. Just one thing you know when you have to start a new paragraph when someone is talking I'm not used to that so bear with me.**

**Chapter 2-**

"Hey guys, how about we make a bet?" said Knuckles. "What is it?" asked Shadow intrigued. "We all have to get dates for the dance" Knuckles finished. "No way, like I'm going to some dorky dance" said Shadow bitterly. "Oh come on Shadow loosen up" said Sonic. "What Shad are you chicken?" teased Knuckles. "Don't call me chicken!" yelled Shadow. Some people stopped to stare.

"Keep your voice down!" whispered Sonic. Shadow crossed his arms and pouted. "Ok Knuckles you're on!" Sonic said enthusiastically. "And you Shad?" "I guess so" "Then it's done we have to ask out a girl to the dance by tomorrow" said Knuckles. "Deal" Shadow and Sonic said.

Meanwhile Amy and Rouge were practicing for their performance at the dance with Lektra watching. "Pretty good guys" she complimented. "Thanks" Amy and Rouge. "Do you play anything" asked Rouge tapping on her drumsticks. "Well I'm not a bad DJ" replied Lektra walking over to the DJ station. "Here can you play this?" Asked Amy handing her a music sheet. Lektra studied it for a moment then after a few tries got the hang of it.

"Great let's put them together" said Rouge and they started to play together.

Lektra began with some techno music then Amy used her electric guitar to play some fast skillful music, then she began to sing

"_A shadow of myself, just who am I? Scan horizons_

_A tragic mystery, you could have left me here, sealed inside the pod_

_No one would ever know - The chaos control_

_My true identity, the power that is me"_

Then they all sang

"_We all danced in fire_

_Trapped in this machine_

_Don't know how long we've waited_

_As the Eggman's watching_

_We all danced in fire_

_Looking thru the screen_

_Don't know how long we've waited_

_As the Eggman watches"_

Amy played a couple of more notes then started to sing –

"_With rouge in the fight - electric lives_

_Change surroundings_

_A jewel in history_

_A treasure disappears - as she goes_

_Miss her as you look away - and no one knows_

_This power is a key_

_This power changes me"_

Then they joined their voices again-

"_We all danced in fire_

_Trapped in this machine_

_Don't know how long we've waited_

_As the Eggman's watching_

_We all danced in fire_

_Looking thru the screen_

_Don't know how long we've waited_

_As the Eggman watches"_

Amy did a great solo after more techno music from Lektra. She stepped onto the microphone pedal that made her voice techno-

"_E-123, You don't know, then I'm gonna show you"_

Amy took her foot off.

"_The power that is me_

_You try to take me down-stop the show_

_Seems you've never tasted fear- or loss of control_

_The power lives in me_

_The power that is me"_

They sang together one last time-

"_We all danced in fire_

_Trapped in this machine_

_Don't know how long we've waited_

_As the Eggman's watching_

_We all danced in fire_

_Looking thru the screen_

_Don't know how long we've waited_

_As the Eggman watches"_

Lektra finished it off with some robot sounds to faint.

"That was great" they all yelled at the same time hi 5 ing in the center.

Meanwhile Shadow was wondering who he would ask out to the dance. "Hey Shad, who you takin' to the dance?" asked Sonic trying by blow a bubble with his bubblegum. "Sonic Detention!" yelled a passing teacher. Sonic rolled his eyes and continued talking "You know who Knuckles asked out?" "Who" said Shadow curious. "I don't know" Sonic replied. Shadow did an anime fall. "Hey guys" Knuckles called out as he ran up to them. "Sup" said Shadow. "I asked Rouge out for the dance" he blurted out. "Good for you" said Sonic jealous. "Who are you gonna ask out Sonic?" asked Knuckles. "Amy Rose" he replied blushing furiously. "And you Shadow?" "Don't know"

"Hey guys guess what just happened" said Rouge excitedly as she ran up to them. "What?" asked Lektra. "Knuckles asked me out for the dance!" she squealed. "I'm so happy for you" Amy smiled secretly hoping Sonic would ask her out. "Lektra got your sites on any boy?" asked the now boy-crazy Rouge. "Well maybe there's this guy" "And?" "He's in our class" "It's Shadow isn't it?" said Amy. "How did you know?" asked Lektra surprised. Amy simply tapped her head and smiled.

"Hey Amy" a blue blur called out

**So what did you think? Once again R and R and bye for now **


	3. Willyougooutwithme?

**Here is the next chapter guys! To everyone I'll try to format the 'start a new line when someone's talking'. Thanks for all your reviews and give me some more 'constructive' reviews. Enough of this here is the next chapter I say again-**

"Hey Amy" a blue blur called out to her in the distance.

Amy stood her ground hoping that it was Sonic the Hedgehog but he didn't seem to be running very fast.

"Hey Amy" a blue hedgehog said as he caught up to her. Amy hid her disappointment it wasn't Sonic it was another blue (but not supersonic) hedgehog.

"Hi Shawn" Amy said with fake cheerfulness as she took in his features.

He was (again) a blue hedgehog with hazy brown eyes and short spiked quills which were purple tipped at the ends.

"Hey Amy do you want to go to the dance with me?" he abruptly asked.

"Err…" it caught her by surprise

"Err well I already have been asked by someone" Amy lied

"Oh okay the well tell me if you change your mind ok?" Shawn said smiling and he walked off.

"Well that was surprising" said Rouge raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah" Amy replied.

"HEY GUYS!" Lektra screamed running up to them with her lunch.

"What took you?" said Rouge annoyed.

"Detention" she replied "So what happened here?"

"You will never guess" Rouge whispered.

Meanwhile Sonic was wondering if he should ask Amy out to the dance.

"Hey Sonic whatcha thinkin' bout?" asked Knuckles as they sat at a noisy café for lunch.

"Oh nothing" Sonic replied slightly startled.

"Your thinkin' bout her aren't you?" he said as though he knew it all

"Bout Amy yeah" said Sonic looking outside.

Knuckles started laughing "I didn't mention anything about Amy".

Sonic fixed him with a glare "What is that a problem?" he said threateningly.

"N-No" said Knuckles trying to speak through the laughter. "Are you gonna ask her out?" he finally managed to say.

"I want to but what if she says no?" Sonic said

"She won't because she likes you and you know how I know?" Knuckles said like it was nothing.

"How?" Sonic asked hoping for a good answer.

"Rouge" Knuckles replied.

"Hey Amy" someone called out to her.

This was starting to get annoying why do people keep calling her?

"Hello" it was Sonic but he didn't know that she knew him.

"Hi Amy my name is Sonic the Hedgehog" Sonic introduced himself.

"Hello Sonic the Hedgehog nice to meet you" replied Amy her heart racing.

"I know we just met but willyougotothedancewithme?" he said really fast.

"What?" said Amy not catching a thing he said.

Sonic took a deep breath and tried again "Will you go to the dance with me?"

"Yes" Amy nearly half-yelled. Just then the bell rang for the last afternoon lessons.

"Well see ya" Amy said flirtatiously and she walked off.

Sonic waited until she was out of hearing range until he yelled "YEAH!"

"Guys guess what happened!" Amy said to Lektra and Rouge as they walked down the crowded hallway full of students bustling to get to classes.

"What?" asked Lektra as she pushed a couple of students out of her way.

"Sonic asked me out for the dance!" she exclaimed happily.

"No way SONIC asked you out?" said a voice behind them.

"Oh Alex what do you want?" said Amy to a yellow hedgehog.

"Who would ask out a pathetic person like you?" said Alex.

"Unlike you right?" said Sonic who came up behind Amy with Knuckles and Shadow.

"Hey Sonic" said Amy hugging him.

Alex was giving her the evil eye and walked off.

"Who was she?" asked Lektra.

"Just a friend" replied Rouge walking over to Knuckles.

"Hello Shadow" said Lektra fighting not to blush.

"Err hey" he replied noticing a tickling sensation in his chest.

"So Shadow asked anyone out to the dance?" asked Amy remembering that Lektra had told her that she liked Shadow.

"No…. not yet" he said winking at Lektra. Lektra giggled.

Then it hit Shadow on what he just did. He flirted. That was not HIS thing. Shadow the Hedgehog doesn't flirt.

"Err Shadow?" said Lektra.

"What? Oh sorry just zoned out" Shadow said then he remembered the bet he had made. "Hey Lektra can I talk to you for a sec?" and he lead her away from the group.

**So how was it? R&R please, bye**


	4. Suspision

**Hi again it was my birthday on the weekend so I've been really busy. I love you all for the reviews especially you Angel624! But I love you all for the reviews you guys keep me going! Here's the next chapter-**

"Hey Lektra can I talk to you for a sec?" and Shadow led her away from the group.

"What's up?" Lektra asked curiously.

"Oh nothing just..." Shadow stopped. He was really nervous he tried again. "Will you go to the dance with me?" he let out.

"Yes Shadow" squealed Lektra.

"Great" smiled Shadow and they returned to the group were the atmosphere was lovey-dovey. Then the bell rang for classes.

"Well I'll see ya later" said Shadow winking and he walked off to class. Lektra practically fainted on the spot and had to lean against Amy for support. Everyone said their goodbyes and walked off to their boring classes. Amy, Rouge and Lektra didn't really hear what was going on in Science; they just daydreamed about the dance and their partners.

Rouge dreamt that Knuckles showed up with diamond jewelry as her present, Amy dreamt that Sonic came dressed in a tuxedo and dance-dipped her in the moonlight and passionately kissed her on the lips.

Lektra dreamt that her and Shadow were walking along a cliff and looking across the sunset, they then looked at each other and slowly their heads inched together. Just when they were about to kiss the teacher yelled at her breaking her daydream.

"Lektra! Were you listening to me?" asked the teacher.

"What huh?" Lektra asked looking around.

"Lektra what was I saying?" asked the teacher annoyed.

"I don't know" she replied

"Detention" replied the teacher before turning back to write on the whiteboard.

Lektra groaned then digging her head into her arms so no one would see her smiling as she continued her day-dream.

At the end of the day Amy, Rouge and Lektra walked to the mall to find out something to wear for the dance. They also agreed to rehearse their band performance later. They walked to the mall and happened to find……..

"So Shadow, did you ask out Lektra?" asked Sonic drinking a slupree.

"Yeah" he replied watching Knuckles get a brain freeze.

"The bet is finished" Shadow said placing an arm over the seat and leaning back.

"What bet?" asked Tails who happened to come with them.

Sonic explained the bet they had made and how they had to get dates for the dance.

"Oh I get it" said Tails nodding.

Back to Amy, Rouge and Lektra they had found a store that specifically sells dance dresses. They entered to find the store was beautifully decorated with dresses colour-coded from snow white to midnight black. Three salespeople came up to them and asked if they need any help. The girls accepted and searched the store telling what they wanted.

"How about this miss?" asked one sales person to Rouge holding up a knee-length, black, figure-showing dress with sequins patterned on the sides.

"I'll take it!" Rouge said enthusiastically and she walked over to the cash register were Amy was already waiting.

"What does your dress look like?" asked Amy excitedly peering over to the black fabric draped over Rouge's arm. Rouge held out hers so Amy could get a good look of it.

"It looks great!" Amy said and then held hers out too. Amy's dress was black too but hung off one shoulder and had hot pink fire-like pattern at the bottom.

"What do you think?" she asked hopingly.

"It looks great too" Rouge said smiling.

Just then Lektra showed up with a black dress in hand too.

"Well what do you think?" she asked as she held it out. Lektra's dress was black with red claw marks down the side.

"Sick!" Rouge and Amy said. Then the girls paid for their dresses and exited the store.

They rehearsed in an abandoned garage. Then they all went home. Amy went to Tail's house to see how he and Cream were going. Amy knocked on the front door and Tails answered.

"Hello Amy" he greeted her and let her in.

"Hello Tails" she replied stepping in and observing the house. It was a plain house with white walls and white ceiling. The rooms were in yellow and cream.

"Hello Amy" said Cream coming down the stairs.

"Hey Cream" said Amy.

"Are you ready for the dance?" asked Cream

"Yeah all set" replied Amy grinning.

"Who asked you out?" Tails asked

"Sonic" she replied blushing

"Really?" he said surprised

"Yeah, do you know him?" she asked

"Yeah" Tails said still surprised

"Yeah but I never knew he liked me before" Amy said looking out the window into the sunshine.

"I think it's because of the bet" said Tails not thinking

"What bet?" she asked intriguingly.

"Oh the bet that Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow made" Tails continued.

"What was the bet about?" asked Amy suspiciously.

"Oh it was about…" then it hit him about what he was talking about.

"It was about who could collect more emeralds" he quickly lied. He looked to Amy but she already left.

**What did you think? A hint for next chapter – no story doesn't have a problem- hehehe no more than that. R and R please. bye**


	5. How could you?

**Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them. Here's the next chapter-**

"Oh the bet that Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow made" Tails continued.

"What was the bet about?" asked Amy suspiciously.

"Oh it was about…" then it hit him about what he was talking about.

"It was about who could collect more emeralds" he quickly lied. He looked to Amy but she already left.

"Amy!" Tails called out as he ran to the door but she was no were to be seen. "Sonic's gonna kill me" he muttered.

Amy ran to her house to call Lektra and Rouge. She first dialed Rouge's number and she picked up.

"Hello?" came a voice from the phone.

"Hi Rouge it's me Amy"

"Hey Amy what's up?"

"Did you and Lektra know about a bet that the guys made?"

"What bet?" Rouge asked harshly

"The bet that Shadow, Sonic and Knuckles made"

"About what?"

"I don't know but we gotta find out"

"Ok see ya"

"Bye" and Amy hung up. She began punching in Lektra's number.

"What?" Lektra said irritably

"Lektra it's me Amy"

"Hi Amy"

"You ok?" Amy asked worryingly

"Yeah fine just headache"

"Did you know anything about a bet that Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles made?"

"They made a bet?" Lektra asked curiously

"Yeah and I think it had to do something with asking us out on dates"

"Well you go find out, I'm way to much in pain" she replied groggily

"Ok Bye"

"Bye" and Amy hung up.

What was their bet about? Amy wondered out loud. I hope it had nothing to do with me, Rouge and Lektra.

"How am I going to find out?" Amy pondered "I have to go ask Sonic"

Meanwhile Rouge found Knuckles at the Master Emerald alter.

"Hey Knucklehead" she said behind him.

Knuckles jumped and stood up and faced her "Hey Rouge"

"Did you guys make a bet?" she immediately asked.

"W-What bet?" he asked slightly frightened

"The bet you guys made that you Sonic and Shadow made" she said staring hard at his amethyst eyes.

"J-Just a silly bet" he said

Rouge raised a questioning eyebrow. "I know you're lying to me!" she stated

'Why can't you believe me?" he shot back angrily

"Because you're lying" she yelled

"Well how do you know that!" he yelled back

Their faces were inches apart and spit flew everywhere.

"Because I can see it in your eyes!" she yelled

"So you can't trust me huh?" Knuckles said calmly and he shoved her.

Rouge fell backward and landed on her back. She looked up at Knuckles with horror. He realized what he had just done and ran forward to help her but she crawled back as though he would hit her again.

"Rouge I'm sorry" he said trying to help her up.

Rouge just shook her head "No I am"

Rouge stood up and flew away.

"No Rouge wait!" she heard Knuckles call to her but she flew even faster. She found the abandoned garage that she, Amy and Lektra rehearsed at and cried her heart out. Her one and only love and broken her heart.

"How could you Knuckles?" she sobbed quietly to herself

Meanwhile Sonic was walking down the busy street where shops were everywhere and people bustled about. Alex came out with a couple of shopping bags and spotted Sonic. _This may be my chance to get Sonic! _She thought evilly.

She hid around a corner and as Sonic passed she pretended to fall. Sonic using his fast reflexes caught her just in time. It looked like he had dipped her and was about to kiss her then Alex shoved her face forward and kissed him on the lips. Amy came just in time to see them kissing. She was shocked and heart-broken.

He asked her out but he's kissing someone else? _I hate him _Amy thought continually.

"I hate him" Amy whispered then it turned louder and louder "I hate him!" she yelled. Sonic dropped Alex and wiped his lips disgusted and tuned to see who yelled. His heart skipped a couple of beats there was Amy staring at him hatefully.

"It's not what it looks like!" he said to Amy.

"Yeah right just continue kissing bitches just don't ask me out if your really such a big player" Amy scolded and she turned on her heal and walked off.

"No Amy wait!" he ran up to her "Please it's not what it looks like!"

"Get lost and take Alex with you!" she yelled at him and she ran off.

Sonic didn't bother run after her. He looked down shamefully at his feet.

The next day at school Amy and Rouge told their stories to Lektra and each other. Lektra was shocked that Sonic and Knuckles could do such a thing. In the corridor Shadow was shocked by what he heard from Knuckles and Sonic. "They didn't believe you?" he asked.

"No" Sonic and Knuckles replied.

Then they spotted the girls walking down the corridor. Alex walked behind them and Amy turned around.

"Hi Amy" Alex said smugly

Amy was full of rage

"Why are you surprised that Sonic did that? It was so obvious that he asked you out to get to me" she continued

Rouge and Lektra snapped but Amy beat them to it

**What did you think? Was it too long? R and R please! bye**


	6. Bitch fight

**Next Chapter up folks! Thanks for all the reviews really helped for the sequel for my other story here's the next chapter again-**

"Why are you surprised that Sonic did that? It was so obvious that he asked you out to get to me" she continued

Rouge and Lektra snapped but Amy beat them to it. She slapped Alex. Alex fell back as people stared to crowd around them. Rouge and Lektra smiled and leaned on the concrete wall. Alex staggered up and advanced on Amy. Amy came prepared and stepped to the side knocked Alex to the floor. There came ohh's from the crowd surrounding the girls. Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles pushed their way forward and watched in horror.

"Oh yeah?" said Amy

Alex stood up and wiped the blood off her lip.

"It's not over until it's over" she said smiling. She snapped her fingers and two girls came out and stood next to Alex. A brown hedgehog and a dark blue bat.

"Meet Alyssa" she said gesturing to the brown hedgehog "And Mary" pointing to the dark blue bat.

Rouge and Lektra took their place beside Amy and stared hard at the opposite girls.

"No Amy don't do it!" called out Sonic

"Shut up!" Amy replied back turning to him. Alex took this opportunity and landed a punch hard in Amy's jaw. Amy fell back and stared hatefully at Alex but as she stood up she smiled and said "Now I'll show you what I'm made of"

Amy lunged so fast at Alex not even Sonic saw it coming and sent her to the floor. Alyssa and Mary lunged at Amy and Amy dodged. Rouge took Mary in a head grip squeezing her neck and Lektra took Alyssa's hair and pulled her down. They then threw away their opponents away like they were nothing. Then together with Amy they walked over to the now trembling Alex.

"Well do you finally give up?" asked Amy

Alex just ran away with Alyssa and Mary. Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles stared at them. Amy, Rouge and Lektra pushed their way through the crowd but halfway they heard a terrible sound.

"WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED HERE!" screamed a teacher running towards the center of the circle made by the students. Unfortunately the crowd stepped aside to reveal Amy, Rouge and Lektra.

"AMY ROSE, ROUGE THE BAT AND LEKTRA THE HEDGEHOG!" screamed the teacher walking over to them. "WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED HERE?"

"They bashed me up!" said Alex emerging from the crowd pitifully. Limping over and covering her face.

Amy just rolled her eyes and said "I didn't break your face or legs!"

"SHUT UP" yelled the teacher "Your coming with me to the principal!"

The girls walked to the principal's office with the teacher behind them fuming.

"Should we follow them?" whispered Shadow

"Nah they'll probably just get a couple of detentions and a lecture" replies Sonic watching them turn to a corner and disappear. But he was way off.

"You girls did what?" said the principal. Amy, Rouge and Lektra were sitting on those uncomfortable, grey, steel chairs as they sat in the principal's office. It wasn't very interesting listening to the usual complaint's and lectures given to them often.

"Why did you do that?" asked the principal

"Because she deserved it sir" replied Amy looking up after playing with her feet.

"Oh really, come in" he called to the door. It opened to reveal Alex in bandages.

"Oh please" said Lektra rolling her eyes.

"I didn't hit her that bad! She's faking it!" exclaimed Amy standing up.

"I'm afraid I can't prove that without X-rays but in the meantime…"

What the girls heard next chilled them to the bone and Alex smiled wider and wider.

**That's it I know it's a short chapter but I have to find a way to keep it on suspense and it's not as easy as you think. Anyway I'll write a longer chapter next promise. R and R please! Bye**


	7. Expelled?

**Hi people! Thanks for all the reviews. I don't own anything except Alex, Dylan, Lauren. Heres the next chapter- **

"I'm afraid I can't prove that without X-rays but in the meantime…"

What the girls heard next chilled them to the bone and Alex smiled wider and wider.

"EXPLELLED?" Amy, Rouge and Lektra exclaimed

"No sir please!" said Amy desperately

"I'm afraid there is no choice and Alex's parents have threatened to sue" replied the principal calmly

"But getting expelled?" said Lektra standing up

"Please sir, it was me after all who got them into this mess" Amy started

"Be that as it may they still hurt poor Mary and Alyssa"

Amt rolled her eyes _Yeah right poor_ she thought and continued "But sir they would have hurt us if Lektra and Rouge didn't do anything about it"

"Very well then" then the principal turned to Rouge and Lektra "You two will be suspended for two months understand?" The girls nodded

"But you Amy, inflicted pain onto Alex and you must suffer the consequences" he continued

Amy hung her head and stared at the floor, bracing herself for the answer.

"You are expelled, I suggest that you go and clean out your locker" he finished and turned to his papers on the desk. Amy still looked down as she fought not to cry. _Oh my god, I'm expelled what am I going to do without parents? _Rouge and Lektra immediately started to protest but Amy silenced them with a hand.

"Amy" The principal began quietly

Amy looked up. "You can still play at the prom but don't expect that your going to stay there" he said "Now please get out of my office" and he said no more. The girls took their cue to leave. Alex continued to smile _yes Sonic is finally mine now that I've gotten rid of this pesky hedgehog._

"Amy I'm so sorry" said Rouge sadly

"It's ok guys" Amy said turning to them with her voice shaking

"Amy" said Lektra stepping forward and hugging her "It's ok to cry" and with that Amy broke down. Lektra and Rouge fought hard not to cry with her as they held her. Amy finally calmed down and dried her face with a shaking hand.

"I'll just go and clean out my locker then" Amy said half-smiling and they walked to where the whole school were whispering about what happened. The courtyard that Amy, Rouge and Lektra had just stepped in quieted. The girls nervously walked to the lockers as hundreds of pairs of eyes watched them. Then the bell rang and the chatter came back and students bustled about to get their books

"Isn't that Amy?" asked Knuckles as he pointed to the direction of the lockers as a pink hedgehog was throwing things out of her locker. Sonic nervously approached her.

"Uh hi Amy" he said nervously

"Hi" Amy replied in a monotone

"What happened?" he asked straight out

"Nothing" she replied in monotone again

"Are you going to the prom?" he asked but it was more along the lines of 'Are you still my date?'

"I dunno" she said with a little anger in her voice

"Why are you cleaning out your locker?" he asked

Now Amy was pissed "Why aren't you talking to poor, pathetic Alex she is the one you want right?"

Sonic was shocked "SHE kissed ME Amy" he exclaimed.

"And I'm sure you enjoyed it" she shot back. Now Shadow and Knuckles were watching.

"No Amy, please listen to me!" he said desperately

"No Sonic you listen I have had my heart broken enough thanks so just leave me alone!" she said and turned back to chucking things out of her locker.

"Hey listen Amy I don't know what you think is heartbreak but you start sooking after one crisis!" said Shadow walking up to Sonic

"Shadow's right Amy" said Knuckles beside Sonic as well

"Oh really so you guys are experts now?" said Rouge coming around the corner

"Yeah since when did guys become specialists on people's lives?" said Lektra emerging from the staircase.

"Listen Knuckles for once, mind your own business" said Rouge staring at him.

"Hey Rouge that's out of order!" exclaimed Shadow

"Don't you tell her what's out of order! It's your friends that are out of order" Lektra snapped

"It's not their fault that they try to get some justice!" said Shadow

"What fucking justice!" yelled Rouge "You lied to us!"

"That's just it!" said Amy

"What that you girls refuse to trust us?" retorted Sonic

"No that you refuse to tell the truth!" snapped Amy

"How do you even know?" asked Sonic

"I heard from Tails the one friend that won't lie to me!" said Amy.

"Tails?" said the guys together looking at each other _Tails?_

**What did you guys think? C'mon people lift your fingers and review! Last week of school can't wait! Bye**


	8. Had enough

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated for a long time very busy for the last week of school. Anyways thanks for all your reviews. Here's the next chapter-**

"I heard from Tails the one friend that won't lie to me!" said Amy.

"Tails?" said the guys together looking at each other _Tails?_

10 minutes Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles stood fuming outside Tails' house. Sonic knocked and the door opened to reveal Tails.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" he asked cheerfully

"Tails, what did you tell them?" said Knuckles straight to the point

"T-Tell who?" he asked stepping back

"Tell Lektra, Rouge and Amy, that's who" said Shadow pushing his way in and roughly pushed the fox onto a sofa.

"I didn't tell them anything" he exclaimed

"Don't lie to me!" said Sonic

"Unlike you right?" snapped the fox

Sonic stood frozen as a sudden feeling of understanding came upon him. _We had lied to them and they were right not trust us. _

"Sonic?" Knuckles asked worriedly

Shadow was concerned as well. _Of course he is THE faker, a couple of words hurt him easily._

"Guys, we need to apologize to them" said Sonic looking up

"Why?" Knuckles enquired crossing his arms

"Because we did lie to them and they took it the wrong way" Sonic replied

"But they didn't trust us, even if we did tell the truth they won't believe us" said Shadow

"We have to try" and he dashed out the front the door

Shadow nodded and did the same. Knuckles bid his goodbyes to Tails and ran out the front door.

"Good luck guys" he said quietly and he went back to tinkering the X Tornado.

Knuckles found Rouge beside a jewelry shop staring at the claw necklace studded with small diamonds. He approached her nervously and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and stepped aside to run away but Knuckles grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me loser!" she yelled trying to pull her arm away

"Wait, I need to explain" he said looking down.

She stopped struggling and looked at him. Knuckles started to explain about the bet and how they had to ask them out. Rouge stood there and listened.

"And that's what happened" he finished

Rouge stood there for a moment then said "But that still doesn't explain why you hit me"

"I know and I'm really sorry" he pleaded "Please forgive me"

"Or why you really asked me out" Rouge continued

"Don't you see? I asked you out because of you" Knuckles said finally pouring it all out. All the emotions that had been kept inside are being let out. Soothing and cleansing. "I like you Rouge, I mean I really like you".

Rouge didn't reply. The fact was that he still hit her out of anger and she just couldn't bring herself to get hurt again. "But you hit me" she let out quietly. Knuckles wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in close to him. Rouge looked away but Knuckles brought a hand under her chin and gently pulled her face to meet his.

"Rouge…I will ever let that happen again" Knuckles gulped, this was it "Rouge I love you"

Rouge was shocked but simply replied "I don't know if I love you"

"Rouge please, I will never bring myself to hit you again" said Knuckles pleadingly. Rouge kissed him on the cheek and flew off. Knuckles stood there heart-broken.

"Lektra!" Shadow called

He wondered in the park and came to a cliff. He saw someone standing on the edge. On closer inspection he saw that it was Lektra.

"Lektra!" he called

Lektra jumped and turned around. Shadow caught up to her and began speaking "Lektra, I'm so sorry about before". Lektra still looked down. Shadow began to get impatient. "Lektra!" he called waving a hand in front of her face.

"I heard you!" she snapped. The black, female hedgehog looked out over the cliff and prepared to jump.

"Lektra what are you doing?" said Shadow shocked pulling her back.

"Something or do you have to find out what I eat in the morning as well?" Lektra wrenching out of his grasp. "Or is your life so terrible that I can't do what I want?" she continued.

"Lektra, I didn't mean to hurt you" he said

Lektra looked away and said "Everyone's life is hard, just think about that before you complain about yours" and she jumped of the cliff. Shadow rushed to the edge to see that she had landed safely on her feet like a cat.

Sonic found Amy in the abandoned garage practicing her guitar. He called out to her. Amy turned to him, fire filled in her eyes.

**What did you think? Please review. Pretty please and I'm gonna be writing another story with the title 'Unknown Gift'. bye for now.**


	9. Three cliffhangers!

**Hey everyone im back! Thanks for all your reviews, appreciate it! Heres the next chap-**

Sonic found Amy in the abandoned garage practicing her guitar. He called out to her. Amy turned to him, fire filled in her eyes.

"What do you want?" she snapped

Sonic flinched. Her words were so cruel and hateful. "I uh just wanted to say that I'm sorry".

Amy laughed "You think that's all it takes? Just a simple 'sorry' and it will all end?"

"No of course not" he replied calmly stepping forward. "You have to believe me I didn't kiss her"

"Yeah right, is there anything that you said was true?" she yelled standing her ground as Sonic came forward.

Sonic came up and grabbed her chin. He kissed her suddenly and passionately on the lips. Amy was in complete shock but felt hypnotized. He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes.

"I hope you believe that" he whispered and he walked away. Amy stood there in complete shock.

Sonic met up with Shadow on the cliff. He looked a little down so Sonic asked "What's the matter Shadow?"

"Lektra" he grunted

"What happened?" asked Sonic concerned. Shadow started talking about how she didn't believe him and what she said about everyone's life being hard.

"I don't understand what makes Lektra's life worse then yours?" he said wondering about how he lost Maria.

"I don't know, but I want to find out" and with that he sped off. Sonic stared after him.

Shadow looked for the black hedgehog he cared about. He called her name "Lektra". He tried again "Lektra". In the distance he heard a yell and scream. He walked towards the dreadful sound. He saw a shadowed figure standing over a cowering one.

"Don't you ever talk back to me!" the standing figure yelled in a horse voice.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again" said the cowering figure. Shadow's eyes widened. He knew that voice. The female voice. _Lektra's voice_

"Hey what do you think your doing?" Shadow yelled as he emerged from his spot. The standing figure turned around in surprise and began to run. "Oh no you don't!" Shadow used his super speed to catch the figure and throw them to the concrete wall. Light showed the figure. It was a brown male hedgehog that had a patch of brown fur on his chest.

"What do you think your doing?" he asked Shadow threateningly

"No Dan, he's just being silly" said Lektra crawling up to him and clutching his legs. He kicked her off and Lektra yelled in pain.

"Don't touch me you pathetic piece of shit!" the brown hedgehog spat venomously.

"DON'T TOUCH HER LIKE THAT!" yelled Shadow and he attacked the hedgehog.

Meanwhile Sonic went to Amy's house to try and reason with her for the last time. He knocked and herd a thud. The door opened to reveal a purple hedgehog with yellow highlights.

"What do you want" he asked rudely.

"Is Amy inside?" Sonic asked

"I guess your here for her too, come in" and he stepped aside.

Sonic stepped in while the purple hedgehog left. He went upstairs were he heard sobbing. He knocked on the door. A faint "Come in" was herd. What Sonic saw made him sick.

Knuckles walked through the streets thinking about Rouge. _I miss her so much_ he thought. He passed an alleyway and heard Rouge's voice

"Ok so what do you want me to steal this time?" she whispered the shadows. Knuckles couldn't see who it was but it handed her a piece of paper. Rouge took it and nodded. Knuckles couldn't take it anymore and he stepped out in the open.

"Hey Rouge"

**How was it? I know it was short next one will be longer promise! Only two reviews for the chapter. C'mon people! Bye**


	10. The truth

**Hey everyone. This story got deleted. But here it is again and I'm nearly finished. Here's the next chapter-**

Shadow stood fists up facing the brown hedgehog named Dan, who in return did the same. They both started fighting viscously and furiously while Lektra watched helplessly. She knew that if Shadow won she would have an extra hour of painful hitting and put-downs. Several times she tried to get between them and stop the fight but ended up being pushed aside by Dan.

This simply fueled Shadow's anger and he fought harder and faster. Shadow landed one last punch in Dan's cheekbone and Dan fell to the ground. Shadow stood over him victoriously, bent down and whispered "Don't you ever do that to Lektra again".

He grabbed Lektra's hand and ran off. He came to a stop and turned to face Lektra. She was tugging to get her hand free from Shadow's firm grip.

"Lektra what on earth happened?" Shadow asked tightening his grip on her hand. Lektra winced in pain.

Shadow let go. Lektra rubbed her hand vigorously and simply replied "That was Dan".

Shadow said "Oh I didn't know that he also hits you" sarcastically.

"Listen I couldn't tell anyone or he would kick me out" said Lektra in a matter of fact tone

"You could have come to live with me" said Shadow holding her closer

Lektra gave in and collapsed on his chest. Her tears staining his patch of white fur as she sobbed hysterically. Shadow simply closed his eyes in an attempt not to start crying as well. After a few minutes Lektra stopped and pulled away.

"Thank you Shadow" she said wiping her tears with a quivering hand.

"No problem" Shadow replied patting her back

Lektra then thought of an idea. She smiled mischievously at him and his smile faltered. "What is it?" he asked nervously

Back with Rouge and Knuckles the shaded figure made their way to run to the darker part of the alley. Knuckles decided to let them go as Rouge opened her wings to fly away.

"Oh no you don't" he muttered and the split second that Rouge was about to take off Knuckles grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me girl basher!" she shrieked

That caught Knuckles unawares. He looked at Rouge. She looked at him and after a while she began to blush and so did he. They both started laughing and soon fell into hysterics. "What are we laughing about" Rouge managed to choke out

"I don't know" replied Knuckles in the same manner.

Knuckles started to calm down until he realized why he was there. "Who was that Rouge?" he asked like a parent would ask a teenager where they are going to be.

"No one" Rouge said abruptly

"Please tell me Rouge, I'm worried about you" said Knuckles. Rouge turned her face away from Knuckles but he grabbed her face gently to meet his.

"Please Rouge?" he pleaded

Seeing as she had no way to lie to him she told him. "Ok that guy was a drug dealer" she started calmly "I am like a supply person, I steal the ingredients and bring them here" she finished.

Knuckles was numb with shock. _Rouge a drug supplier? _He could only come up with one answer "Why?"

"Because I need the money Knuckles" she said desperately "You think people treat me right at work with these thing" she said irritated as she gestured to her chest.

"Oh I'm sorry Rouge" he said sympathetically. He stepped forward and embraced her in a hug. Rouge hugged back and cried silently on his shoulder.

"C'mon lets get out of here" said Knuckles as he led her out of the alleyway

"What the hell is going on here?" said Sonic staring at Amy.

It was a horrible scene. A yellow hedgehog had both his hands on Amy's 'chest' and Amy had tears pouring out of her eyes. Sonic made his way to the yellow hedgehog and literally kicked him out. Sonic slammed the door behind him and faced Amy.

"What the hell was that Amy!" he yelled at her

Amy didn't reply. Sonic began to grow frustrated so he yelled again "Amy answer my question!"

"Why should I, your not my mother!" Amy shot back

"Because I care about you!" he yelled

"That's a first" Amy said sarcastically rolling her eyes "You might then say that you love me"

"I do!" said Sonic frustrated

Amy turned towards him slowly, tears pouring out of her eyes. Sonic walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her protectively. She leaned up and …

**HA HA! Suspense I love it! Don't forget to review please. I've lost all my hits! **


	11. UH OH

**I am so sorry to the max but a story of mine got deleted again but don't worry it won't happen again (I hope) and the pressure of year 8. God damn teachers and their homework. Anyway I will start the sequel to the girls hit back soon promise. (Check my profile). Here's the next chapter-**

"Shadow I don't know if I can" said Lektra dragging her words slightly

"Please Lektra, you'll be safe" Shadow pleaded. He wanted her to be safe. With him. Safe.

"I don't know" Lektra began to sob

"Then I'll stand outside your door all day and all night until you change your mind" he said confidently puffing his chest out.

He wasn't prepared for what happened next. Lektra jumped on him and holding him tightly kissed him hungrily on the lips. Once Shadow recovered from the shock he kissed back. Passes-by staring at them or shaking their heads muttering under their breath.

Lektra and Shadow didn't care. They pulled away breathless and panting. They locked eyes again and smiled. Then Shadow thought of something

"Are you going to the dance?" he asked curiously

Lektra replied without thinking "yes"

He smiled and kissed her again.

Meanwhile Knuckles and Rouge were in the park. The green grass added with the rhythm of the wind made it seem as though they were sitting on a sea of green. They were perched on the top of a cliff looking out to the midday sun.

"Rouge?" Knuckles asked

"Yes" said Rouge turning to him

"I can help you" he said looking her straight in the eye

She was about to laugh until she saw the look in his eye. He wasn't kidding.

"Knuckles I can't borrow your money" she said laying a hand on his. She actually felt his pulse quicken. She laughed.

"What?" he asked indignantly

She just jumped on him sending him to the soft grass below. "Nothing" she said half giggling.

Knuckles simply smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in closer. Their heads inched slowly and finally their lips met in a passionate kiss that lasted several minutes.

When they finally parted Rouge laid her head on his chest and looked out into the sun. "Hey Rouge you doing anything tonight?" he asked.

"Maybe" she smiled and turned to look at him.

"Well are you going to the prom?" he asked brushing a few stray hairs out of her eyes.

"Yes" she said smiling at him in which he returned. He gave her a peck on the lips and walked off. Rouge continued to look at him dreamily but then she remembered Amy. _She wasn't going to the dance!_ Rouge flew off to her house.

Back to Amy's house she and Sonic were having a great time making out on the bed. They drew away to catch their breath. "Phew" said Sonic cockily

Amy pushed him slightly and got up, Sonic regrettably did the same.

"Do you want a drink?" she asked battering her eyelashes. Sonic nearly melted on the spot.

"S-Sure" he said sounding stupid

They both walked down the hallway and settled in the kitchen. Amy gave Sonic his drink and sat down on a wooden chair. "Amy?" Sonic asked

Amy turned to him "Are you going to the prom?".

Amy looked at him angrily "No". Sonic was shocked at the coldness of her words "Why?"

"Because the god damn school expelled me" she said coldly

"Really?" replied Sonic feeling very sorry for her

"But I still have to play" she finished looking away

"Don't worry Amy" Sonic bent down and gently grabbed her chin to look at him "I'll be here"

She smiled at him before giving him a kiss. Just then the door rang, Amy opened it to find Rouge standing there nervously.

**Well how was it? Please review. Sorry for all the people who keep wondering why Unknown Gift is getting deleted. I'll fix it and it won't happen again (hopefully). Thanks to all my reviewers.**


	12. ah hell!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I sprained my wrist. Anyway here's the next chapter and thanks to all my reviewers-**

"Hi Rouge what's up?" said Amy cheerfully

"Uh, hi Amy" said Rouge the tone of 'hiding something' obvious in her voice. Amy noticed her lipstick slightly smudged but she preferred not to say anything.

"Are you ok?" said Amy with amusement. What was she hiding?

"Yeah I'm fine but I did something…" Rouge paused not sure weather to say good or bad.

"What happened?" asked Amy worriedly ushering her into the house. Rouge took in her surroundings or rather Amy's house. No it was not cliché pink but rather simple and boring. The house was clearly built for one. A wooden lounge room and kitchen with beige carpeted floors for the remaining rooms except the bathroom

"Rouge answer me" said Amy sternly. Rouge snapped out of her trance

"Amy, you know about the prom" said Rouge shuffling her feet. Amy nodded beginning to wonder if this had something to do with her.

"Well me and Knuckles got back together…" she continued before Amy cut her off in a bear hug.

"OH MY GOD you guys got back together?" she shrieked letting go of her.

Rouge looked at her with a guilty face. "What?" Amy asked chuckling then realized something "You didn't cheat on him did you?"

"No" replied Rouge in a monotone voice

"He's cheating on you?" said Amy

"No" said Rouge getting irritated

"Then what?" said Amy putting her hands on her hips

"I'm going to the prom with Knuckles!" she exclaimed quickly

Amy stood there shocked beyond words. How could she? She said she was going to be here with me. Amy fought back tears as she nodded. "I'm sorry Amy" said Rouge stepping forward to give her a comforting hug but she stepped back.

"I'm sure you are" said Amy sarcastically walking over to the door and opening it.

"I really am sorry Amy I didn't mean it, It just slipped out" she said pleading with her.

Amy didn't say anything else but waited quietly by the door. Rouge stepped out and heard a loud bang behind her. Amy had bashfully closed the door.

Rouge merely sighed and flew off.

Meanwhile Lektra was walking along the street with her new found hubby. A certain black hedgehog with red highlights and rough exterior. "Lektra what do you want to do now?" Shadow asked with his arm around her waist

"I don't know" she replied smiling flirtatiously. Just then she herd a faint beep.

"Oh shit, listen I gotta go Lektra but I'll see you tonight ok?" he said hurriedly.

"Sure" she replied giving him a peck on the cheek

After watching him run off at incredibly high speeds she joyfully jogged her way to Amy's house. She knocked on the door and waited. Amy opened the door with her eyeliner smudged and gritty complexion.

"Amy what's wrong?" Lektra asked curiously

"Rouge that's what" Amy snapped

"Why what happened?" said Lektra wondering what on earth Rouge could have done to make Amy this mad.

"She's going to the prom" Amy nearly yelled. It hit Lektra like a ton of bricks.

"Uh Amy" Lektra started

"What?" asked Amy suspiciously

"Uh, I'm going to the prom too" she finished

"WHAT?" yelled Amy "NOT YOU TOO!"

"I'm sorry Amy" said Lektra looking at her feet guiltily

"Please just leave" said Amy with her voice shaking with fury

Lektra hurried to the door just before Amy slammed it behind her.

Rouge was at home pacing back and forth thinking so rapidly it was a wonder she didn't faint. She herd a knock on the door and opened it.

**What do you think? Please review! **


	13. 13 is an unlucky number

**I'm so sorry I didn't update! I promise to finish this story by the end of this week! Ok. Thanks to all my reviewers. Heres the next chapter of the prom-(I know last chapter wasn't a prom but trust me)**

Rouge was at home pacing back and forth thinking so rapidly it was a wonder she didn't faint. She heard a knock on the door and opened it. It was Lektra. She was crying. Her tears were black from her mascara.

"What happened Lektra?" asked Rouge even though she had a rough idea about what happened.

"I told Amy that..." started Lektra but she couldn't seem to finish her sentence

"You told Amy that you want to go to the prom" said Rouge bluntly crossing her arms

"Yes, how did you figure that out so quickly?" said Lektra surprised

"Because I asked her as well" said Rouge looking toward the floor sadly

Lektra and Rouge started to talk about what Amy would think if they showed up for the band performance but they also want to go with Shadow and Knuckles to the prom. "But it's not up to Amy to tell us where we should go!" retorted Rouge

"Yeah but we said that we would be there with her" replied Lektra guiltily. Rouge paused there trying to think of a comeback. Nothing. They did say that they would be with her when she was expelled. But there was no choice but to be there with their boyfriends. Lektra bid Rouge goodbye and went home to prepare for the prom tonight.

Amy was furious. Her room was clustered with clothes and underwear that she had thrown around in frustration and her bed was all messed up when she had jumped on it. When Amy finally calmed down she was panting and had a flushed face. She came down to the living room with the warmth of the sunset flooding in. Amy looked up at the clock 5:00. The prom started in an hour and she had to play with THEM.

Sonic said he'd be here early so Amy simply waited. She didn't change or practice. What would it matter? They get a great prom and get to dance with their boyfriends. Amy reminded herself to take that dress back to the shop.

Lektra looked stunning. The black dress with red claw marks down the middle gave it extra edge. Lektra tried not to think about Amy as she applied her make-up. Nothing too much, just thick, black lines around her eyes and some pinkish gloss. Just then the door knocked.

That was Shadow! She ran down to open it. Shadow didn't have to wear anything as he was male but still looked hot as he leaned on the doorsill with one leg on it. He had a banquet of roses in one hand with a cocky grin. But he nearly lost his cool as he looked at Lektra up and down.

"Wow Lektra you look great" said Shadow admiring her beauty

"Thanks Shadow" she replied flirtatiously as she closed the door and stepped outside.

Meanwhile Rouge was doing a very similar thing. She had on her sequined dress and make up. Every time she moved around the sequins always gave a little sparkle. Her glittered lips did a similar effect. There game a large knock on the door and as some dust fell from the ceiling Rouge knew who it must be. She ran to the door and opened it to reveal Knuckles.

He looked a little embarrassed. "Well what was that for? You didn't have to bring my house down!" Rouge said in mock anger

"Sorry" said Knuckles being the fool that he is

"I'm just kidding" laughed Rouge as she watched Knuckles turn brighter red than his fur. She gave him a peck on the cheek and walked down the driveway.

The door rang at Amy's place and she opened it. "Hi Amy" said Sonic standing on the porch.

"Hey sonnie" said Amy forcing a smile. She didn't want to ruin his night with her problems.

"Ready to go?" he asked

"Sure" she replied and took his hand.

Rouge was the first to arrive at the school gym where the prom was being held. There were ribbons in the school colours red, black and white. There were lots of people there already. Cameras were flashing every now and then and Rutis the Warthog was doing something weird at the punch bowl.

Lektra then stepped in and immediately spotted Rouge. Lektra called her name and the girls hugged each other. (I don't know what boys do to greet each other). Lektra and Rouge gave each other a good look around.

"You look great!"

"You look stunning!"

"Huh better then me"

"Oh yeah right!"

And so on.

Just then Amy and Sonic stepped into the gym. Amy looked around and saw them. Lektra and Rouge were obviously very merry and clearly didn't give a damn about how she felt. Unfortunately Sonic spotted them too and dragged Amy towards them completely unaware of the situation.

**So how is it? I know you guys are angry at me for not updating and I'm so sorry. But please review.**


	14. short chapter

**Hey guys. Thanks to all my reviewers and reviews. Even though it was only five. Heres the next chapter-**

As Sonic dragged Amy towards Lektra and Rouge Amy said "I'll need to go to the toilet ok"

Sonic agreed and went off as Amy went into the other direction. "Hey guys" said Sonic greeting them cheerfully. "Hey Sonic" came a happy reply

"Where's Amy?" asked Knuckles looking around for her. Rouge and Lektra winced at the words 'Amy' but cast each other a shifty glance.

"Oh, she just went to the toilet" said Sonic

But 15 minutes later-

"Where could she be?" said Sonic frustrated "Hey Rouge can you go check up on her?"

"Uh, sure" replied Rouge giving Lektra a 'help me' look. She simply shook her head slightly. Rouge then proceeded to the bathroom. She heard a sob from one of the cubicles and as she stepped closer she recognized the cries.

"Amy?" she said softly

"Go away!" Amy yelled her voice muffled a bit.

"Amy, Sonic's looking for you" Rouge standing VERY close to the door. The door opened quickly and hit Rouge smack in the nose. Rouge staggered backward holding her face with tears streaming down her face. Amy placed a hand across her mouth in horror.

"You bitch!" screamed Rouge blood pouring down her mouth.

"I didn't mean it!" replied Amy shaking

Rouge simply stepped outside with Amy following her. "Knuckles!" Rouge called sobbing with a few people staring at her.

"What happened?" he asked pulling her hand away from her nose to examine it. Rouge simply pointed to Amy.

"I know we pissed you off Amy, but to sink that low" spat Lektra

The boys simply stood there confused at the site before them. Why were the girls fighting?

"Not like you didn't deserve it!" retorted Amy

"What's going on?" asked Shadow

"Yeah, that's right hide behind your boyfriend" continued Amy venomously

"How dare you" yelled Lektra

Now people where starting to look at them.

"We have lives too Amy! I'm sorry if I can't be there for you to boss me around!" spat Rouge mopping her now very bloody nose with a tissue

"You could have at least told me instead of ditching me!" Amy spat back

The girls paused yelling quite tired from it. The guys took this as a perfect opportunity to understand what was going on.

"What happened?" Sonic asked looking at everyone. The boys simply shrugged and turned to the panting girls. They all raised a questioning eyebrow.

"We were going to stay with Amy tonight, but…" started Lektra

"But before you guys asked us out to the prom" finished Rouge jadedly

"So what's the problem?" asked Knuckles stupidly. Sonic stared at him.

"Where are we knucklehead?" he asked in mock wonder

"Oh, but why are you girls fighting?" he continued unthinkingly

Shadow did an anime fall and sweatdropped. "Because they were going to stay with Amy tonight but decided to come to the prom with us since she got expelled" Shadow said naïvely

"Is that what you did?" Sonic questioned Lektra

"Sonic back off" said Shadow warningly stepping in front of Lektra

"Why what are you going to do?" asked Sonic mockingly stepping closer to Shadow so they were an inch apart.

"Hey guys break it up" said Knuckles stepping in between them and pushing them apart.

"Yeah don't worry about it" whispered Amy pulling Sonic back

"Yeah that's right run" said Rouge to Amy

It was unfortunate that Amy had a short temper

**How was it? I know it's short but please review the next chapter might be the last. I want as many reviews as possible. Flames, anything!**


	15. The Prom Finale

**Hi, sorry I've been a bit desperate for reviews haven't I? well here is the last chapter for the prom. I think and if you want me to add a 20 years later thing I will-**

"Yeah that's right run" said Rouge to Amy

It was unfortunate that Amy had a short temper

"Why you son of a bitch!" screamed Amy as she attempted to lunge at Rouge. Sonic held her back.

"Leave it Amy" whispered Sonic in her ear.

Knuckles didn't understand what to do. Two of his buddies were fighting and the girlfriends as well. "Alright hold up" he said calmly

Everyone stared at him. "What? Rouge did you mean to leave Amy?" he asked

"No, it just slipped out" replied Rouge looking at Amy

"Yeah same with me" said Lektra

Amy stood with an argument in her head. They did not mean to leave her with shock getting asked out. But then again why did they agree to stay with her at her house?

"So why did you say you wanted to spend this night with me at my house huh?" said Amy suspiciously

"Because were your fr-" Lektra paused, not sure weather to say friends.

Amy looked down at her feet. There was an awkward silence among them. "Were all wrong huh?" smiled Sonic

Amy looked at him and kissed him on the cheek. "I guess so" she replied giving him a cute grin. She then started laughing and laughing.

Then Lektra and Rouge joined in and soon they were all laughing for no apparent reason. Amy spread open her arms and the girls had a group hug. Sonic and Shadow simply shook hands and looked away.

"How pathetic" said someone in a disgusted voice. They turned around to see Alex in a yellow, frilly dress.

"Let's go" Sonic whispered

"No let's stay" said Amy in a nasty tone. She had enough, now it was her turn to be a little nasty. She gave an evil grin to Rouge and Lektra.

"OMG did they tell you that your ugly?" said Rouge looking up and down at Alex.

**Did they tell you that your ugly, mean girls gonna make you cry**

**Take your homework, slam your makeup**

**Then their gonna steal your guy**

**Spread some gossip, steal your locker**

"Jeez Alex did you get your dress at losers mall?" said Lektra

"She got the money winning the geek-anthon" said Amy. They started laughing and people began to crowd around them. Alex stood still thinking of a good comeback but she couldn't since she was already very embarrassed.

**Tell you "you're a loser, nerd"**

**Humiliate, eviscerate, that's why they lead the herd**

People began laughing at Alex and calling her names. Her eyes began to water. But Amy was just getting warmed up.

**Mean girls are popular, mean girls are cool**

**Mean girls are icy cold, that's why the mean girls rule**

"Look at her make-up, you would think a monkey did it!" laughed Rouge

"That's why she did it" replied Lektra trying not to laugh

**Kick your booty, trash your rep**

**Mean girls always put you down**

"I don't think she knows what a brush is" said Amy laughing

The crowd laughed as well did Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow.

"Or even what deodorant is" smiled Lektra waving her hands in front of her face.

**Dis your hair, shame your outfit**

**Then they run you outta town**

Alex couldn't take it anymore and broke down.

**Mean girls are popular mean girls are cool**

Amy, Rouge and Lektra were laughing

**Mean girls are icy cold, that's why the mean girls rule**

Alex stood up and ran as fast as she could, through the crowd and out the gym door.

**Mean girls**

Rouge, Amy and Lektra gave each other high fives and the crowd left still laughing

**Mean girls**

"Ah, that felt good" said Amy

Lektra patted her on the back and nodded. Sonic came over and hugged her from behind "Good girl" he whispered.

The music began to start.

"Amy! Get prepared for the performance!" whispered Rouge sharply

"Ok" she replied

"What performance?" asked Sonic letting go of Amy.

"You'll see" said Amy slyly pecking him on the lips

The principal walked on the stage. There was a hushed silence.

"Welcome students on the final day of your education, it has been a great year…"

And like all principals kept going on and on.

Meanwhile backstage-

"Do I look ok?" asked Amy embarrassed that she didn't have a dress on.

"Don't worry, the singer always has to look different onstage" replied Lektra

"Ok then" Amy said adjusting her guitar.

Then the principal said "Everyone welcome, Rouge, Lektra and …Amy" and the girls stepped onstage. There was a loud roar and whistling. Amy heard a wolf whistle made by none other then Max the echidna. Sonic cracked his knuckles and made his way towards him.

"Hi everyone, this song is This Machine!" yelled Amy into the microphone.

Once the girls started playing, the crowd started dancing. Music filled the room with a sort of relief and happiness. Their performance was better then it was rehearsed.

Once it was over the girls gave kisses and waves to the crowd. Amy gave one last rock sign and stepped offstage. Their boyfriends came backstage giving them hugs and kisses. 'You were all great!" said Knuckles enthusiastically.

"That reminds me, what happened to Max?" asked Amy curiously

"Uhh, toilet break?" he replied with his arm around her

Everyone laughed until it died down. "Well I guess I'll see you guys later" said Amy hiding the sadness in her voice. The situation came back to them like a ton of bricks.

"Yeah" said Knuckles watching them leave.

Then Rouge came up with an idea "Hey guys" and they discussed the idea.

"Let's go then" smiled Lektra and dragged Shadow

Sonic was at Amy's watching Terminator 3 when the door knocked with heavy blows. "Knuckles" they both said rolling their eyes. Until it hit them "Knuckles?"

Sonic opened the door to find Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow and Lektra standing outside. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" he asked surprised

"Yeah" said Amy in suspicious tone

"Well since you couldn't go to the prom, we brought the prom to you" said Shadow holding up Christmas lights.

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" said Amy tears beginning to creep through.

Lektra and Rouge ran up and hugged her. Nearly all of them crying.

"Now let's get your dress on" said Rouge her voice slightly shaking.

"But what about the neighbours?" asked Amy wiping her tears

"We got them under control" said Shadow smiling in his usual way

"Go get dressed" said Sonic pushing her upstairs

"Leave this to the professionals Sonic" said Knuckles as the girls ran upstairs. The boys set up the backyard. There were twinkling lights which illuminated the makeshift 'dance floor'. A boom box in the corner and chairs scattered everywhere. Shadow rushed to Lektra's house and with the help of Sonic returned with Lektra's DJ machine.

The girls stepped outside. Amy looked stunning. With her black dress with pink flames at the bottom, eyeliner and mascara she looked stunning. Sonic's jaw dropped. Amy blushed at his face and said "Let's get this party started!"

They danced the night away. It was only until 3:00am that they tired. All happy the night ended with 'a happily ever after'

**What do you think? You don't have to review if you don't want to but if you all want a 20 years later thing then I'll do it. Majority rules! **


	16. We come back to this

**Hey people! Everyone wanted a 20 years later thing so here it is!-**

**AmericanIdiot4life**- yeah rock on!

**Phantom86**- yes they did go through a lot

**Knifeshadow**- thanks!

**Metal Heart - Ruby Fangs**- it is sad but it felt good getting some revenge

**Nightmare The Hedgehog**- thank you!

**arsth**- I liked that part too!

**Sonamyfan**- here it is!

**Shadow T Hedgehog**- 20 years later thing is here! Yay

**Hemila-Rose**- another happy ending!

Onto the story-

"Dad!" called a young voice through the house "the mail's here!"

An adult, cerulean hedgehog came through the hallway. "Are they bills?" he asked smirking.

The young pink hedgehog with blue highlights rolled her eyes "No dad!" she replied as she passed the heavy envelope to him. He opened it without mercy and dropped the envelope in a bin. His eyes scanned the paper quickly while the little hedgehog waited impatiently. Her father's eyes widened and he called excitedly "Amy come here!"

Another adult hedgehog this time pink came running in "What is it?" she asked curiously looking at the letter in her husband's hand.

"Prom reunion"

"Oh my god Sonic! I'm so happy for you!" screeched Amy

Sonic's ears flattened at the high pitched sound and so did his daughters

"Ow mummy!" complained the little hedgehog covering her fluffy ears.

"Sorry Tasha" said Amy bending down to the little hedgehog. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?" answered Sonic

"Sonic? It's Knuckles did you get that reunion letter?" asked Knuckles

"yeah what of it?" said Sonic suspiciously

"We lost ours" said Knuckles sounding embarrassed. Sonic did an anime fall.

"Right, and?" he said sweat dropping

"So can you tell us what time and stuff?" asked Knuckles irritably

Sonic sighed. In all the years of growing up Knuckles did none. He was still the same teen boy inside. Sonic gave the information he had with a final goodbye to him and Rouge he hung up. Then he felt smooth arms slide around his waist and a voice whisper "Who was that?"

"Just Knuckles" replied Sonic turning around to face Amy kissing her forehead gently.

"Eww" squealed Tasha covering her eyes. She screamed when she was picked up and thrown to the air and caught again. Sonic and Amy laughed as they hugged her daughter. (kawaii!)

The door knocked interrupting this kawaii moment as the family jerked away in surprise. Amy opened the door to find a handsome black hedgehog with red highlights standing next to another black hedgehog with blue highlights.

"Shadow! Lektra! Come in!" said Amy enthusiastically and led them in

Once they were all greeted and acquainted with they started to discuss the prom reunion. This topic brought back memories of their first prom. In Amy's backyard where they danced the night away. The girls gave a romantic sigh just thinking about it.

"But I won't be able to come remember?" said Amy looking at her feet

"Don't worry about that, we'll do it the same way as the first" said Sonic lifting her chin up to face him. Amy smiled.

(I'll just skip the preparations and stuff ok?)

It was back in the backyard where the magic all began. Christmas lights adorned the trees and veranda and Tasha was being looked after by 'uncle' Tails and 'auntie' Cream. The girls gathered in Amy's old room, with the pink walls and purple dresser. The creamy carpet and mirror wardrobe splotched with pictures of their teenage years. The three girls wore similar dresses that they wore on the eventful night years ago.

They stepped out into the prepared backyard only taking a moment to awe at the beauty of it before they were swept to the 'dance floor' and music started to play.

**All you people look at me like I'm a little girl  
well did you ever think  
It'd be OK for me to step into this world**

Sonic grasped Amy's hips as she moved to the rhythm of the music **  
Always saying  
Little girl, don't step into the club  
Well I'm just tryin' to find out why  
'Cos dancing's what I love, yeah**

She raised her hands over her head and came to rest on Sonic's neck**  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
Get it, get it, get it, get it**

**  
I know I may come off quiet  
I may come off shy  
But I feel like talkin', feel like dancin'  
When I see this guy  
What's practical, what's logical  
What the hell, who cares**

Amy gave her hips a sharp thrust surprising Sonic **  
All I know is I'm so happy  
When you're dancing there**

"Good girl Amy" Sonic whispered.**  
I'm a slave for you  
I cannot hold it, I cannot control it  
I'm a slave for you  
I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it  
**Amy simply smiled and continued dancing and began to sing in a husky voice**  
"Baby, don't you wanna dance up on me  
To another time and place  
Oh, baby, don't you wanna dance up on me  
Leaving behind my name and age"**

"Sure honey" Sonic said**  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
Get it, get it, get it, get it**

**  
I really wanna dance tonight with you  
I really wanna do what you want me to  
I really wanna dance tonight with you  
I really wanna do what you want me to**

Sonic nuzzled his nose on her neck **  
Baby, don't you wanna dance up on me  
To another time and place  
Oh, baby, don't you wanna dance up on me  
Leaving behind my name and age  
**Amy smiled and gently licked his ear**  
I'm a slave for you  
I cannot hold it, I cannot control it  
I'm a slave for you  
I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it  
**He replied by doing the same to her neck**  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
Get it, get it, get it, get it  
**Amy just laughed **  
I'm a slave for you  
I cannot hold it, I cannot control it  
I'm a slave for you  
I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it  
It just feels right  
It just feels good**

"That DID feel good" said Amy slyly

"I'll make it feel better" said Sonic as he leaned down and gave her a heated kiss

**Ok I'll end it there and I hope you guys liked it and the story. Bit dirty huh? Please review! **


End file.
